The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a power conversion apparatus equipped with the semiconductor device and is applicable to the semiconductor device which controls, for example, gate terminals of insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) which are coupled in parallel with one another.
In a power conversion apparatus which performs power conversion by switchingly driving power semiconductor elements and power semiconductor modules such as the IGBTs, MOS-FETs and so forth, for example, the plurality of IGBTs are arranged in parallel with one another, these IGBTs are switchingly driven simultaneously and thereby an output current capacity (a converted power capacity) thereof is increased (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-230307 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150701).